Ice skating
by love.to.read.smiles
Summary: Ice skating with Jace and Clary can be fun and very loud. I doubt you would ask for Jace's number after this. Enjoy. after COG


**This is a one-shot. I went ice skating with my school today and this came to my mind as I was checking out my really cool blister! It is dedicated to my lovely Elle who might hate this but hey, it's something that she can claim. **

**I hope you enjoy it – although it is pretty lame. **

**I do not own the Mortal Instruments. If I did Max would be alive and Valentine and Jocelyn would've had a show down. LOL **

**(I am ****not**** sticking to the characters true personalities BTW)**

**Clary POV**

Okay, so maybe skating with Jace wasn't such a good idea after all.

I mean, he's very talented at it and sure, he helps me…a lot. But I swear that nearly 17 girls have asked for his number. Can't they see that he is with me? We do hold hands and he does flirt with me and all.

Make that 18 girls have asked for his number. At least I think that was a girl.

Who cares? Who cares if girls ask for his number? They're not gonna get it for more than one reason.

He's with me

He never uses his phone any way

He's with me

He doesn't know his number off by heart so they would have to go through me to get it

He's with me

I'm with him.

I squeezed his hand as we quickly turned a corner.

Did I mention he's with me?

Then why is a girl smirking and waving at him?

"I HAVE HAD IT! THAT'S IT! I'VE LOST IT!"

Every eye turned to me as I screamed out. May as well use it.

"Clary?..." Although I think Jace was debating on if he should shut me up or knock me out.

"PEOPLE LISTEN UP! THIS HOT GUY RIGHT HERE IS WITH ME. SO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT ASKING FOR HIS NUMBER."

"Clary…"

"DO YOU HEAR ME? OR DO I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF?!"

Every one started to skate again. I took a deep breathe and pushed off the ice and started skating again as well. Jace caught up and grabbed my hand.

"I guess I should be flattered?"

I looked at him and widened my eyes.

"I think girls are oblivious to the fact I'm here. I just wanted to prove a point. That's it."

Jace laughed and skated in front of me – actually let me make that clearer. He skated backwards facing me, in front of me. How could he do that?

"Clary. Girls know you're here, they're just jealous."

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Yea that a midget red head like me has a supper hot, talented, but still cocky boyfriend like you."

"Cocky?"

"Oh shut up"

"No, that they aren't a super cute, talented, midget red head that has a temper and surprisingly loud voice like you."

"Temper?"

"Do you see yourself? You had a fit cause I forgot to bring a stele today. We're ice skating, not demon hunting."

"You had a fit at me because I forgot my Sensor once."

"That was because we needed it – I doubt we will need a stele here."

I shook my head and tried to go around him.

"No you don't"

Jace grabbed my wrist and held on tight. I looked away from him.

"Here we go again with temper issue." When I looked back at him he had a smirk on his face.

"And there is the cockiness."

He shrugged.

"At least I can admit it."

"I can too!"

"Sure you can, Clary."

"I love you in weird ways Jace Lightwood."

"And I love you too, in a loving ways."

I laughed and flung my curls back making me lose balance. I lost it and stacked; falling on my butt. Jace just laughed while I pouted.

"Did I mention that I love you Jace?"

He nodded while I flung my feet under him causing himself to trip.

"Then welcome to reality. Cause I don't go down alone."

"I can tell"

I nodded and kissed him while my bum went numb. The kiss was short before someone nearly ran over my fingers.

"Let's go. I rather demon hunting any day over this."

"I agree."

Jace helped me up and we glided off the ice. I took off my skates and took them back while Jace did the same. I was ready to leave in less than 2 minutes.

I was walking with Jace to leave when a girl about my height with red hair came up to us.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could maybe go out with you sometime. Maybe if I could have your number?"

"NO! NO! NO! NO! AND FOR THE LAST FREAKING TIME…NOOOOO!"

I grabbed Jace's hand and stormed off. The nerve of some people. I swear.

**So yea…I might right more. Any ideas, thoughts or questions? Just review or PM. I'm glad you read it. Sorry if it was heartbreakingly bad.**


End file.
